


Usual Activities

by Creedsteriostic



Series: Logan/Victor [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedsteriostic/pseuds/Creedsteriostic
Summary: Logan fucks the shit out of Victor :)
Relationships: Sabretooth/Wolverine, Victor Creed & Logan (X-Men)
Series: Logan/Victor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695244
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Usual Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaCkreed4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/gifts).



As Logan pushed and pulled, tightening bonds, Victor clenched and moaned. Logan needed to satisfy Victor, or he'd bug him about being frustrated.  
He didn't go fast, nor did he go slow. He thrusted hard and surely, undoubtedly hitting Victor's sweet spot each time as he curved into him. Despite Logan being over a foot shorter than Victor, he made up for his lack in body size for his ability to linger on and on, and somewhat skillful sense of how to please and satisfy Victor of his needs (including his own).  
"God, Logan. I'm starting to think I can't go any further… "  
"Shut up"  
"... oh shit"  
Logan hit him sweet and full of pressure with his hips. He didn't need Victor to start talking; meant he was getting bored. Logan pushed back and brought his hands to Victor's stomach. "Why don't we switch it up? Turn around and get on yer knees."  
"Nah, I ain't ya bitch - "  
"-Then quit acting like one."  
" Yer makin' me act like one, and ya know it."  
Logan pushed all the way into him, making Victor's toes curl up and claws graze the skin. He pulled out, only to push right in as quickly. Hard and quick, he made Victor reach his peak soon.  
He grabbed the blonde's big ass thighs and pushed his legs up and wide out. His thighs repeatedly hit his ass, thrusting in and out, precum dripping down Victor's cock. Victor panted heavily, drooling as Logan kept pounding him. His dick throbbed each time Logan's belly slammed into it.  
Logan looked at Victor, enjoying his expressions of pleasure and hints of submission. Victor, now being so close to his orgasm, clenched his jaw and tried oh so hard on focusing that short lived high.  
Logan couldn't live in more enjoyment. He let go of Victor's legs and put his hands next to him, going to his neck to bite him. He thrusted hard and exponentially full. Victor could only bring his legs up and claw at Logan's scarred back as he built up more and more; almost torture to him. He bit Logan's neck and shoulder, drawing blood that dripped down both of their bodies.  
Logan moaned at the pain, bringing him closer to his orgasm. He kissed Victor, shoving his tongue into his mouth. He could feel Victor's grunts and growls that mumbled their way into his mouth, making him bite the blonde's lips.  
Victor's hips started to match Logan's thrusts, meeting his with almost the same force. His claws inch deep into Logan's back, blood pooling on the bed. He was so excruciatingly close to his orgasm, he whined and grunted at the torturous pleasure rising in his belly. He bucked his hips harder, in desperate need of release.  
Logan, enjoying Victor's desperate calls, shoved his hips upward with each thrust, pounding the blonde's prostate, making him call out in submission.  
Victor clenched and shoved his head back into the pillow, moaning out in full release. Stars gathered in his sight, a white hot orgasm splitting through his body. He called Logan's name out, in euphoria as Logan kept on going.  
He came on his stomach and chest, his cock twitching as it pumped. This was a treat, a rare, and hard to obtain treat for Logan: his name being called.  
Hitting him hard as he did Victor continuously, Logan shoved deeply into him one last time, throating out a rumbly groan, tides of bliss and ecstasy radiating from his lower half to his upper half, cum leaking out and down his cock as it filled Victor. He could feel Victor still clenching around him, making his own cock twitch while it still released. He groaned and rocked his hips, letting shivers and whatever else built up be free.  
Victor, still panting, whined when Logan pulled out. He could feel cum dripping down his ass as his body clenched lightly from the intense stimulation. He let down his hips and legs on the bed with a thud. Logan relaxed completely on Victor, feeling his lover's arm wrap around him, rolling them both to the side. leaving Logan's face buried in the blonde's chest. Post orgasm leaving them both exhausted, Victor drifted off rather easily, leaving Logan to fall asleep last.


End file.
